A Girl For Hoss
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Ruth Jacobs helps Joe and Jax out of trouble. Jax wants to pay her back by fixing her up with Hoss.  Will it work?  5th Jax and Joe Story  Please Review.


**Ruth Jacobs saves the day:**

Jax had been thinking for months, trying to figure out a way to thank Ruth Jacobs. At the beginning of May, Ruth had saved the twins hides by covering up one of their misdeeds.

They were skipping school yet again, something that was getting harder and harder to accomplish. Adam, Pa, or Hoss always rode with them to school to make sure they got there. Both understood why, as they skipped almost ten days this year. Luckily they had only been caught twice.

Both hadn't bothered to do their homework, instead they went fishing with Billy. The consequences for not doing your homework, was no recess or you had to eat lunch right there with the teacher. There was no way they were sitting in class all day with Miss Jones.

The twins watched Adam ride off towards the Ponderosa and they started walking quickly away from the school before Miss Jones could see them. They had made it around the corner when Adam rode back. Ben had asked him to pick up the mail after he dropped the twins off at school and he had completely forgotten.

"What the devil are you doing over here? School's that way." Adam said pointing in the opposite direction. The twins knew Adam would have no problem tanning them here in the street and walking them into school personally. Both were trying to come up with an acceptable excuse when a voice said,

"Oh Adam it was my fault. I asked them to help me find my cat," Ruth Jacobs said sweetly as she walked down the street towards her house.

"I didn't see you there Ruth. How are you?" Adam said tipping his hat.

"Well besides the missing cat, I'm fine. May I borrow the twins for a few minutes? I'll walk them to school after."

"That would be fine," Adam said, shot a hard look at the twins and said, "Behave."

"Thanks again Adam," Ruth said smiling. Ruth and the twins watched Adam ride away. The twins let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that I am ungrateful, but why did you help us?" Joe asked.

"I had an older brother like that when I was growing up," Ruth said laughing "Besides I remember how boring Miss Jones can be."

"Thanks," the twins said together.

"Come on let me take you over to the school."

"Um, we didn't do our homework," Jax said hopefully.

"Does she still make you stay in all day?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah, we even have to eat lunch in there," Joe said miserably.

"Terrible," Ruth said laughing.

"And if we talk she writes a note home." Jax said.

"Her and those notes," Ruth said again laughing.

"So?" Joe said hopefully.

"Alright, tear some pages out of your tablet and we'll put it in the mud. You need to get dirty as well," Ruth said.

"No problem," the twins said together.

Ruth walked them to school and even told Miss Jones why they were late and explained that their homework had been destroyed while looking trying for the cat. Miss Jones accepted the homework excuse reluctantly, but they didn't have to miss lunch or recess. Ruth Jacobs was a woman the twins would like in their lives.

**Helping Ruth:**

Jax found her way to thank Ruth, two weeks before the July Fourth dance and picnic Jax heard the two ladies talking after church. One of them was Ruth and the way to pay her back for her help was clear.

"So you really like him," Mary said excitedly.

"Well, he's so sweet. Just look at how he handles the twins," Ruth said.

"I like how Adam handles those two better," Mary said. Mary broke her arm during the frog incident and hadn't forgiven the twins.

"Oh Mary you need to get over that. You had those poor kids paint your entire house," Ruth said laughing.

"So Hoss Cartwright, how are you going to get him interested in you?" Mary asked.

Jax didn't hear the answer because Joe tapped her arm and said.

"Pa's looking for you." Jax followed Joe to the wagon with thoughts flying through her head and she smiled. She would help Ruth Jacobs in her efforts to get Hoss. It was just a matter of planning.

**The Fishing Trip:**

Adam was annoyed. The twins were driving him crazy. They were always playing pranks on each other, arguing, or teasing each other. Ben was gone on a business trip and Adam was out of patience.

"Hoss, will you please take Jax and Joe fishing tomorrow?" Adam said at supper.

"Hoss that would be great," Jax said smiling. This would be a great chance to ask Hoss about Ruth.

"Sure, can you have John and Kevin brand some of the calves in the north pasture?"

"Will you two help Hoss finish some of the other chores before and after fishing?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

**The Next Morning:**

Jax and Hop Sing made an amazing picnic lunch. Jax made sure it was full of everything Hoss loved. She wanted to butter him up so she could ask his about Ruth.

The afternoon couldn't be better. They fished for a while talking about their friends and things around the ranch, when Jax finally said,

"Hey, Hoss. I heard Ruth Jacobs like you."

"Yeah? Where did you hear that?" Hoss asked amused.

"Around," Jax said coyly, "So do you want me to tell her, that you like her too?"

"If you do, I wouldn't count on sitting for about a month," Hoss replied not looking up from his fishing rod.

"Why, she's pretty enough?" Jax said resentfully.

"I'm not having my eleven year old sister set me up on a date," Hoss said now looking at his sister.

"Ok," Jax said shooting Joe a look that Hoss didn' miss.

"My eleven year old brother shouldn't either if he knows what's good for him," Hoss said, "Are we going to fish or talk about my love life?"

"We can talk about your love life while we fish," Jax said smiling.

"Jax, I'm not talking to you about this," Hoss said calmly.

"Ok," Jax said and looked at Joe.

"You know last week it was Ruth who made that great cherry pie. I think Hoss really liked it." Jax said as if Hoss wasn't there.

"Yeah, I liked it too. I think she cooks almost as well as Hop Sing," Joe said playing along even though he had no idea why she was doing this.

"She also took in that stray kitten remember," Jax said, "She has a kind heart. Just like Hoss."

"JACQUELINE! I said to quit," Hoss said exasperated.

"No, you said you weren't talking about it. Joe and I are talking about it," Jax said running away from the lake quickly and mounting her horse, "I'm heading back to the house. I'm tired."

Joe took one look at Hoss and said,

"I'll join you."

**A Few Days Later:**

Hoss thought about what Jax had said for days. Ruth was a nice enough girl, could she really like him? You never knew with Joe and Jax, they spent half the time joking around and the other half in trouble.

Jax was always bringing up things about Ruth around the family in a way that bugged Hoss but wouldn't get her in trouble with Ben. Hoss was at the end of his rope and was about to tie it around his sister's neck.

Jax was getting tired of waiting for Hoss to take action and was going to do something about it. She wasn't ready to ask Ruth for him, but it was time to bring someone else in to help. She waited until Ben went to San Francisco for week. He might not appreciate her interfering in Hoss's business. Adam might help or think it was funny.

"Adam, if you like someone and someone else told you the same person liked you. Shouldn't you ask them out?"

"What?" Adam asked extremely puzzled.

"I said, if you liked someone and you were told by a trusted source that the person you liked liked you too. Shouldn't you ask them out?" Jax said again.

"Well, I really don't think Pa would let you date," Adam said.

"This isn't about me," Jax said.

"Then who is it about?"

"I was thinking that Hoss needs a girlfriend," Jax said.

"And why do you say that," Adam said smiling.

"I know someone who likes him and I think he likes her too, but is afraid to ask her out."

"And who is our brother is suppose to ask out?" Adam said smiling wider at the look of absolute horror on Hoss's face.

"Ruth Jacobs of course. I saw her at church and she kept looking at him," Jax said. "Also she is really pretty and nice. Adam, don't feel left out, I would find you someone too. I haven't picked the right girl just yet one brother at a time."

"That's awful nice of you Jax. But like me, its Hoss's decision on who he wants to date," Adam said a smile tugged at his lips.

"I still think he should ask her out." Jax said.

"And I told you it weren't' your business, Jacqueline! " Hoss roared sick of the conversation.

"Hoss, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking with Adam. I don't understand why you're so mad," Jax said smiling.

"Because you are too young to know what you are talking about," Hoss said.

"There's no age limit when people talk about love. Romeo and Juliet weren't much older than me when they got married," Jax said, "Besides, I think we have the same about of knowledge on this subject. How many girls have you dated?"

"Jax." Adam warned but he was still trying not to laugh.

" It's an honest question," Jax said.

"Again, ain't none of your business," Hoss said and stormed outside.

"Why is he so annoyed, Adam? I'm just trying to help," Jax asked.

"Because, he doesn't want his eleven year sister making decisions for him," Adam said walking towards the door after Hoss.

"Can I come?" Jax said

"NO." Adam said firmly.

Jax sat down smiling and hoped she made her point.

"So why are you so set on this?" Joe asked.

"Remember in May, Ruth saved us and I'm just paying back the favor."

"How do you know she even likes Hoss?"

"I was listening to her and Mary after church last week. She said it then."

"So do you need help?" Joe asked.

"Only if he doesn't ask soon," Jax said.

"Why?"

"I'll ask her for him."

**Out in the Barn:**

"Dadbunit, Adam that girl's making me plum crazy about this."

"Do you like Ruth?" asking trying not to laugh.

"Kinda," Hoss said.

"So why not ask her to next week's dance, before your baby sister does it for you," Adam said laughing.

"I just might," Hoss said. "I'd quit laughing I'm not the only one in on this. She's going to find you the woman of your dreams too."

"Over my dead body and her tanned backside," Adam said still laughing.

**The Next Day:**

Hoss had never been so nervous in all of his life. He rode over to Ruth's house with flowers in hand and knocked on the door. Hoss wasn't alone on this trip. Jax followed at a short distance behind him. She had to know what was going to happen. Joe promised to cover for her on the ranch.

Ruth, a beautiful blond girl with amazing blue eyes, opened the door,

"Hoss Cartwright, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm great. Looking mighty pretty today Miss Ruth." Hoss said shyly handing her the flowers.

"Thanks Hoss. Would you like to come in for some lemonade?"

"That sure would be nice."

"What brings you to town, Hoss?"

"Well Miss Ruth, I would like to ask you something."

Jax looked in the window standing on a bucket. Just as Hoss was about to ask she fell back ripping Ruth's curtain in the process. She didn't wait, but ran as fast as she could.

"What the devil?" Hoss said walking over to the window watching his baby sister run away.

"I guess we had an audience," Ruth said trying to laugh it off.

"Yes'um we did."

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me next week?"

**Back at the Ponderosa:**

Jax rode Miss Lily hard to make it to the ranch before Hoss. The first person she saw was Joe,

"Joe, Hoss is gonna to kill me."

"What happened?"

"I was standing on a stupid bucket so I could see and the bucket fell. He was just about to ask her out."

"Here's a blanket, some jerky and a canteen. I would go lay low for a while. He'll cool off before bed. Hate to tell ya but now you have another problem; you left without permission so you have Adam to deal with."

"This day gets better and better." Jax said spurring Miss Lily out of the yard. Knowing Hoss would be too far behind.

Hoss arrived about ten minutes later. Screaming,

"JACQUILINE ANNE-MARIE CARTWRIGHT GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Adam walked out with a surprised look on his face and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Dadbunit Adam, I'm gonna kill her," Hoss said.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Jax."

"She didn't talk to Ruth for you?" Adam asked with concern in his voice.

"No the little varmint, spied on me."

Adam couldn't help it he busted out laughing.

"It weren't funny, Adam. I was humiliated."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find her and wail the tar out of her," Hoss said.

"So where is said baby sister?" Adam asked.

"No idea."

Both men walked into the barn, Joe was hard at work with his chores acting like he didn't hear the exchange outside.

"Where is she," Hoss asked Joe.

"Who?" Joe asked sweetly.

"Joseph, I'm not in the mood for games," Hoss said. This was the angriest Joe had ever seen Hoss.

"She rode in about ten minutes before you saying you were going to kill her. I gave her a canteen, some jerky, and a blanket. That was it," Joe said simply.

"You just let her leave," Adam said trying to remain calm.

"I didn't want to see my sister murdered at the hands of my own brother. What else was I suppose to do," Joe said.

"You can tell me where she's going," Adam said calmly.

"I don't know," Joe said.

Adam counted to five and asked calmly,

"Joseph, where is your sister?"

"She wouldn't tell me, because she thought you would make me tell," Joe said stubbornly.

"Go to your room," Adam said. He knew Joe would never tell him where she was not matter what he did to him.

"What are we going to do?" Hoss said finally calming down.

"I'm going to look for her at the tree house and the cave. That's usually where they end up," Adam said, "you stay here and cool off. Don't worry, she's all yours tonight."

**Adam:**

Adam knew Jax wouldn't go far without her twin. If they both had left he would have been worried. Adam rode to both the tree house and cave. Jax wasn't at either. Finally, he checked at the other place Jax felt safe. Marie's Grave.

She was sitting there waiting for him. He got off the horse and walked over asking one question,

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know what would happen. I was the one who was setting them up, shouldn't I know how it would end?"

"Hoss would have told you when he returned."

"I hate waiting."

"Well, little girl you're going to have a long wait. For leaving the ranch today without permission you are restricted to the yard and will have extra chores for two weeks. You are not going to the picnic or dance. Plus, Hoss, Joe and I are not going to tell you if Ruth said yes or no and every time you ask I will add one more day of restriction and chores ."

"What's Hoss going to do?"

"No idea."

"What do you think he is going to do?"

"If it was me, I would tan you good. But it's not me."

**Back at the Ponderosa:**

Hoss was still fuming when Adam and Jax returned to the yard. He helped Jax down, but could tell she didn't want to be that close to her. Hoss said,

"Jax, go to your room"

"Hoss, I'm really sorry."

"Jacqueline, go to your room." Hoss said.

Jax ran up to her room.

"So what are you going to do brother?" Adam asked.

"No idea. Part of me wants to tan her and the other part of me wants to hug her."

"So she was right," Adam said

"Yeah she was right. Ruth and I are going to the 4th of July picnic and dance together," Hoss said smiling.

"Well, I'll tell you my punishment and you can let that help you to decide."

Hoss loved Adam's idea. Jax would go absolutely crazy not knowing.

"So how are we going to get Little Joe not to tell her?"

"Bribery."

"What are we bribing him with?"

"One get out of a tanning free card. If I catch him doing something wrong I won't tan him and I won't tell Pa."

"Think he'll take it," Hoss asked.

"Think about who we are talking about."

"Well, I guess I should go talk to our baby sister," Hoss said.

"Can you send Little Joe down?"

"Sure."

**Upstairs:**

As usual Jax and Joe were talking through their talking hole when Hoss knocked on Jax's door and walked in. Jax's stomach dropped.

"Joe, Adam wants you downstairs." Hoss said.

"Are you mad?" Joe asked through the hole because he could see him.

"Joe, Adam wants you downstairs," Hoss said again.

"Ok. Good luck sis." Joe said.

Before Hoss could get in a word Jax asked,

"What did she say?"

"That you have an extra day of restriction and chores."

"Oh, Adam told you."

"Yep and he's telling Little Joe right now."

"Oh."

"Jax, do you think it was ok to spy on me today?"

"No, but"

""No buts, What do you think I should do?"

"Honest answer, tan me, but I hope you'll just tell me what happened instead."

"Another day of restriction."

"That doesn't count! It wasn't a question it was a hope," Jax said bitterly.

"I say what counts, pumpkin," Hoss said a smile forming finally.

"So are you going to…" Jax said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Naw, I like Adam's punishment better and know it will make an impact on your spying. I am betting you end up restricted to the yard for the rest of the summer."

"Probably," Jax said smiling.

Hoss hugged his baby sister and said,

"You are going to bed now without supper. If Joe comes up you are not allowed to talk to him. Understand?"

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Jax asked.

"Wow three days extra in less than five minutes. You might be on restriction for the rest of the year," Hoss said smiling closing the door.

**Epilogue:**

Ben agreed with the boys about Jax's punishment. It only took 27 extra days of restriction and chores for her to quit asking what Ruth said.

Joe never told, but his get out of a tanning free card was put into good use the very next day when he poured white wash out of the barn's loft onto Adam thinking it was Jax.

Hoss and Ruth went to the dance and had a fabulous time. They even were still going on dates together. Every time Jax asked where Hoss was going, Ben told her it was none of her business. Most nights Jax left it at that, but other nights she was sent to her room.

It took almost three months before Jax learned that Hoss had gone to the dance with Ruth and was still dating her, proving once again that she was right.


End file.
